Almost Alone
by volli the 1 critic
Summary: Kai just wants to spend Christmas with someone just one year. For all the girls that love it Kai is lonely! Sorry if it is not good enough I really did try! It is better than it sounds!


Volli- I thought I would do one for Christmas even though it's still Thanksgiving! This one is for all the Kai fans that love to see him lonely! Hope it's good enough!

Leagues- "blah blah" – English or Japanese depending

"_blah blah"_ Russian

______________

Almost Alone

______________

Kai growled as he heard the bell ring at the door. He was trying to imagine what it would be like if he were born in a different family when that stupid bell chimed.

It really wasn't a bell sound though because he changed what noise it made every other week. This week, because it was December, was the old tune `Angels We Have Heard on High' Kai style. Which meant it was the same song but it was performed by a flute, harp, cello, violin, chimes, lots of techno interludes, and every other line he would switch from Japanese to Polish to Russian to German back to Russian and so forth but the door bell only played 30 seconds of it.

What really bugged him was that sometimes the door man would ring the bell just to listen to it.

Jumping out of bed he was going to see who it was and if it was the doorman he was going to tell him to stop.

"_Angles we have heard on high, tell us to go out and __**BUY**__!"_ He sang walking down the stars.

Then he heard him. A horrible and strangely musical voice. The man that told him he would never be worth a rats butt. The man that sold him to the worst two men in the world's history. The man that didn't bother to remember his name. Yes the voice of the one and only Alexander Hiwarati. (I don't know what you guys call his dad but I always thought that Kai's middle name came from his dad.)

Kai gasped as his dad looked him up and down. Kai looked nothing like his dad other than the fact that he was a boy. Alexander had light fluffy brown hair, wispily hazel eyes and reasonably tanned skin for where he lived.

Kai looked like his dead mother. He looked like he had two toned blue hair, brownish mahogany eyes and pretty tanned skin. He only looked like this because his family hated the way he really looked. He really had silver hair that was almost see through, deadly crimson eyes, and skin that was whisper and sickly ivory.

His father sniffed, "_You are a disgusting piece of work_." With that he walked down the hall to the study.

Kai bowed his head trying to think of something other than what his dad had said to him. Even though he didn't care about his dad it still hurt to hear him talk to him like that. The worst part was that Alexander wouldn't even tell him why he was a disgusting piece of work.

Kai felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder he jumped and looked around. It was Miss. Merriam, his personal handmaid. Merriam is an elderly German woman. Even though she speaks English she still has a thick accent. She was one of the closets things to a mom he had. She had taught him how to play the violin.

"Kai are you all right dear?" `_Dear_' Miss. Merriam you are to kind but the way I am 'dear' is not a good word for me.

"Miss. Merriam I'm fine it's just Mr. Hiwarati is here." Please call me 'dear' again.

"Oh poor you, that man is bad for you!" Miss. Merriam again you are to kind.

Kai smiled and shock is head politely. 'Miss. Merriam thank you so much.'

It was rare that Mr. Hiwarati (he is not allowed to call him dad even if he's not by him) came, but on Christmas Eve? No one ever spent Christmas with him. His helpers might have wanted to be with him but if grandfather forbade anyone from being with him.

_"He only came so rub it in that I'm not good enough to have a dad."_ Kai murmured heatedly.

A tall man stepped out of a side room.

Kai glanced at him. It was his personal adviser Robert. Robert was also elderly like Merriam but he came from Romania.

"Master Kai I think it is time for you to retire to your room." Robert said with a tone that only a wise man could have.

"Okay Robert see you tomorrow, Merry Christmas." Kai walked down the hall and back to his room.

'I wish just one year I wish someone would be with me.' He thought bitterly.

He looked around, a bed seven times larger than a king size bed was placed right against the wall. Next to it was a closed window and a side table covered in books he had written or was writing. Scattered on the floor in the corner next to neatly stacked instruments, was random pieces of music he was composing. Other than that it looked like a guest room except for the fact it was really big. (I mean really, really, really big! The room is probably four times the size of your house!)

He walked over to the window and stared out into the forest that was his back yard. At night he loved to look at all of the animals that didn't come out in the day.

There was this one wolf that came into his yard right under his window and they would howl at the moon together. Their voices mingling until it was one voice crying to the sky for someone or something to come be with them.

There was also a silver fox that would climb the tree next to his window. They would spend hours staring at each other trying to see who was more collected.

One of his favorite creatures was a bird with feathers the color of his ivory skin. The bird would sing a short tune then he would sing a harmony to its tune. This is how most of his pieces were made.

Kai sighed and opened the window.

Softly he sang a sorrowful tune. It betrayed feelings of confusion, hurt, fear, being trapped, and loss. It called emotions from every living thing. The song was like the howls he called with the wolf. It called for help, for company. He steadily grew loader until all live was filled with his call.

He stopped a moment to listen. A slightly joyful song reached his hears. It was the bird with white feathers. It was calling to him, telling him that he had friends and companions that would be with him.

Howls that were always changing in length seamed to entwine themselves around the song.

Kai smiled at the sound he knew that the creatures of the night would join him this one so they could have their own calibration.

Kai always felt close to the hunters of the night he could never tell why.

Moments later he watched as the bird, fox, and the wolf enter the yard.

He got onto the windowsill and jumped the three stories to the ground. He landed perfectly on his feet.

Kai smiled as his friends of the night gathered around him.

Slowly he began to dance. He moved his feet in circles in the air. Lifting his legs gracefully and effortlessly he jumped and spun. Dancing with him the fox ran up and down Kai's body. They danced as if they had practiced for hours.

The bird sang an energetic song and Kai and the foxed fell in sync with the music.

All the wolf could do was watch on and silently love the site.

So on and on they all had their own calibration on Christmas Eve.

_______________________________

Volli- Well here it is I hope it was okay. Don't you think it's pretty pathetic that Kai spends so much time with a bunch of animals and thinks he is one of them? I was just thinking about that.


End file.
